


Bleed Me Dry

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Incest, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not like you. You cannot force me into your shoes. Why are you here to bleed me dry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed Me Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Set back in the 90s when Undertaker and Kane were feuding with Edge, Christian, Austin, and Triple H. Back when the WWE was the WWF. My favorite era.

“This is the last time, Kane.” Undertaker's voice rumbles out from the corner, still using Glenn's ring name. He hates it when Mark calls him Kane outside of the ring, or when they're not performing. Glenn glances over at him briefly before hissing in pain as the trainer wraps another layer of gauze around his elbow. Triple H and Austin had really done a number on it.

“Are you listening to me?” Mark demands, half rising out of his chair before sinking back down at the look the trainer gives him as he finishes bandaging Glenn's arm.

“Yes.” Glenn murmurs, eyes fixed on his arm, voice muffled behind the mask he has yet to take off.

Mark glares at him for a moment then turns to the trainer. “You done yet?”

“Now I am.” The trainer steps away from Glenn, ignoring the rude tone from Mark.

“Good. Leave.” Mark snaps, eyes fixed on Glenn.

The trainer sighs, used to the moodiness of wrestlers, and packs his things, shutting the door as he leaves.

Glenn's fingers stroke absently over the white bandages. He knows what's coming. What always comes eventually. Mark doesn't want to team together anymore. He never stays for long, getting bored or tired of his brother. It always ends the same, no matter how much faith Glenn misplaces in their relationship.

Sure, there have been times when Glenn called it off, catching his brother off guard, but mostly it's Mark who ends things, tired of protecting his little brother, bored of playing the role of the older brother. Glenn wonders why he puts up with Mark coming and going in his life as he pleases. He knows why, but is loathe to admit it to himself, but he never was one for self denial. He loves Mark, plain and simple. Maybe a bit more than he should, but with their history, he isn't that surprised. It's probably some sort of separation anxiety issue rearing its' ugly head. 

Mark stands in front of him, heaving a sigh. “This is not working.”

Glenn nods, not looking up into the cold, green eyes of Mark. He doesn't want to see the irritation and exasperation aimed at him. He had read the signs correctly then. Mark was tired of getting his ass kicked every week on national TV by Triple H, Austin and everyone else. Glenn doesn't blame him. He just wants him to stay a little longer. 

He spent years believing Paul Bearer and his lies that Mark hated him, wanted him to die. He had come to the WWF for a chance to take his revenge on his brother only to find out the truth and forge a connection, a relationship with the big brother that did indeed love him. Mark's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“We've got to go our separate ways, Glenn. I just can't keep covering your ass while I get mine handed to be by the likes of Edge and Christian.” Mark's lip curls at the thought of their latest loss.

“Okay.” Glenn says softly, still not looking up at Mark, preferring instead to pick absently at the bandages on his arm.

“Okay? That's it?” Mark glares down at him.

“What do you want me to say, Mark? I can't change your mind and I'm not going to beg you to stay if you don't want to.” Glenn explains, glancing up at Mark.

“Fine. Hope your arms heals.” Mark turns and walks out the door, leaving Glenn alone with his thoughts.

“This will be the last time I let him come back only to leave me alone once again.” Glenn murmurs to himself, not believing the words at all. He loves Mark too much not to let him do whatever he wants, even at the expense of Glenn's feelings.

It won't be the last time.

There never will be a last time. Not for them.


End file.
